DBSK 4 weeks of horror
by bahh1
Summary: If you're a huge fan of DBSK, I suggest you to leave. Although I'm a huge fan, too. Contains : blood, violence, fowl language. BoyXboy.
1. Chapter 1

Week 0 : The beginning.

DBSK had re-re-deputed once again. And they were, once again, famous and in top of all Asian charts. The boys were proud and two pairs had come out of the closet with no particular hateret from the media nor the fans. Life was a bliss.

Changmin was sitting on the couch in their TV room, when someone knocked on the ampartment door. The baby of the band lazily got off the oh-so-comfortable lieing spot and headed towards the said object and pulled the wooden latch bolt. He couldn't belive his eyes! It was her! The same girl, who tried to kill Yunho with the famous glue-drinking incident.

„What do you want from us?" the man asked with annoyance in his voice.

„I want to talk to Yunho-oppa.." she said, pulling the knife she was holding, more towards her back.

„Well, you can't!" Changmin yelled and shut the door with a loud bang. The man had goosebumps on and he was seriously freaked out, when he heard the doorbell ring once again. The smarty-pants pushed „play" button on the security camera they had stolled just a couple of weeks ago.

„What do you want? Yunho isn't here. And don't call him oppa!" Changmin blurted out with a shaky voice, just a bit higher than his normal one.

The girl tiptoed and pulled her face really close to the camera that was situated infront of her and said with the most scariest voice Changmin had ever heard:

„I came here to KILL Yunho-opppppa" she practically sang in the camera and showed the butcher-knife to the frightened man on the other side of the door.

„.. so we can be together for the eternity!"

„P-please, go away! I'm seriously calling the cops!" the man shouted and sped towards the phone in the livingroom, with shaking hands. Changmin pushed his hand to the said object he was so desperately trying to reach, as he finally dialed the number and called the police. When the cops arrived in 2 minutes, they saw nothing but a trembling man in his PJs, but decided to guard around their apartment just in case.

When the rest of DBSK finally returned from their practice at 4 am in the morning, Changmin was still wide awake, with huge bags under his eyes and a coffee cup between his fingers, sitting behind their vast table. The only lamp that spread light around the room was a bulb in the furthest corner of their dining-room.

Junsu shrieked, when he saw the dark figure sitting behind the table and Yoochun jumped infornt of him for protection.

„Just what are you going up this late, Changminnie?" the leader said, walking towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

„I saw HER again." The smallest said with a deadly voice.

Everything in the apartment went quiet. Only the lunchroom clock went ticking on and on, when everyone stood in shock for a while.

„You mean.. the woman.. the woman who.. tried to.. kill my Yunnie-bear?" Jae asked silently, grabbing onto his boyfriends hand.

„Yes. She came here. In our apartment. She knows where we live. And I almost pissed my pants when I saw her again. So I called the cops and they're searching for her right now. Hyungs—I'm really scared." Changmin said, looking at his frineds with begging eyes. The eyes that begged to be taken care of and to be protected.

„That's it. We're moving again!" Yoochun said and started packing up his and Junsus things, the others following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Week 1:

Their new place was vast and filled with warm sunrays when Changmin woke up one week after the incident. He yawned and headed towards the kitchen with light steps, when he saw YunJae cuddling up with each other when he passed the family-couch. He had been sick from that day when he had seen the woman. Changmin pulled his hand up to touch his forehead with the back of his hand and felt his fever rising. 'No practice for me, today eithere..' he taught as he poured himself an extra large bowl of cereal and milk on it.

The clock ticked 8, when Changmin stood infront of their apartment door and wished everyone a happy practice-night, as usual.

„Take care, okey? We have an arena tour coming up and you have to practice the dances with us.." Yunho smiled and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

„EEEK?" Junsu-the dolphinboy shouted and ran outside, yelling take care's as Yoochun started chasing him in the corridor. He stopped and smiled once more: "Have fun, Minnie!" and sped after his lover again. Changmin giggled and turned towards Jaejoong who was covering his laughter.

He hugged the younger man tightly and kissed his temples :"Changminnie, remember, what we talked about, right? And the cops are just right outside the house, so you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be calling you non-stop, okey?" Jaejoong smiled and headed outside. „Lock the door, Min!" she laughed, as he pulled the door closed and entwined his fingers with Yunho's to walk towards their van.

Changmin did as he was told and felt cold breeze spreading all over his body. „I really don't want to be alone in the house right now.." he said it out loud, just in case as he turned around.

„But you're not alone.."the scary voice infront of him said.

Changmin could only stare at the woman who had a dreadful expression in her face.

„So.. how are we going to spend our evening together, huh? I mean, before I kill you, that is.." she smiled as she pushed a sharpened blade of the farmiliar knife into Changmin's cheek.

The next thing Changmin recieved was a hit in the head, which caused him to pass out on the ground.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt his head throbbing like hell and tried to massage his temples, but couldn't. His hands were tied to a chair he was sitting on.

„Oh, baby, you're awake!" the woman squeaked out and ran towards the man.

„What do you want from us!" Changmin had the courage to shout.

The woman stopped smiling and pouted:

„You know that me and Yunho are meant to be together. And he is with.. with that MAN! And you all are stopping him from being with me. I'm going to get rid of you, so I can live happily with my Yunho-oppa." She smiled again, sliding the knife down from her cheek as she was kneeling infront of the tied-up Changmin.

„What? Have you even asked Yunho if he loved you? You can't be serious? Let me go!" he yelled with a softer voice.

„I know Yunho is in love with me. I can see it in his eyes" she dreamed, when looking at a framed picture of the said man in her hands.

„And he doesn't love Jaejoong. He's just a toy to him. He's as fake as Pamela Anderson's brasts!" she shrieked once again.

„What are you saying, you stupid .. bitch!" he finally said it. Changmin had never truely swared to anyone but himself, but he knew he had to defend his hyungs.

„What? I'm a bitch to you? Haha, don't ever say it! I taught you can be mine and Yunho's lovechild.." she said, walking behind Changmin.

„But bad kids get punished!" she yelled and with one sweep motion, he cut the man's throat, causing him to suffocate in his own blood.

The last thing Changmin heard was a great laughter of the woman from hell and footsteps going out of their appartment.

„Yunho.. I have to warn Yunho-hyung.." he taught as he fell on the side with the chair. Changmin started moving towards the phone, but couldn't. His wound had left a trace of blood on the ground as Changmin's cheek touched it slightly . Everything was gone. He was gone. Shim Changmin was gone.

The band got home at 4 am again. But instead of the sleeping Changmin spread out on the couch, they found a blood-covered body on the ground. The floor was engulfed with red and Jaejoong started sobbing. They fell on the ground one by one, crying merchessly next to a dead body of their „son" in the living room. Minutes, hours passed by, until Yunho pulled Jaejoong into his embrace and called the police. It was no use to call the ambulance anymore, they all knew that.

The cops that patrulled around the house came within seconds and the limp body was carried out of the apartment, where 4 helplessly sobbing men stood.

„You know, who did this, right?" Yunho said in the utter silence.

They all raised their heads to nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Week 2:

It had been a week after their beloved baby's death. The media couldn't get it. The manager gave DBSK (minus 1) instructions what to say, that Changmin isn't feeling well and could not particepate in the arena tour. Jaejoong was busy crying his heart out in Yunho's lap, the other one's face blank without any expression and Yoosu couple hugging each other breathless while crying like two babies. The manager felt sorry for them, of course. They hadn't dared to call Changmin's parents yet.

The foursome had a plane trip that lasted for about 6 hours to Japan, Tokyo and after that a practice about 2 and a half hours, before they could breath normally again. The four men sat in their wardrobe, not a single soul around them.

„What are we going to do?" asked Junsu between weeps.

Their tears had dried a couple of minutes ago.

Yunho sighed and said determanly :" I will find her. And make her pay."

„WHAT? You can't do that!" Jaejoong scoofed up and practically yelled.

„I have to! It was all my fault!" Yunho stood up also.

„No it's not! She's a sick woman and she killed our son! How can you freaking go 'after her' on your own!" Jaejoong's voice raised and he started punching Yunho in the chest with his fists.

The taller one hugged his lover as tight as he could, until Jaejoong stopped struggling and burried his face into the soft fabric of Yunho's shirt.

And the tears came, once again.

„Aww, don't cry, baby." Yunho whispered, tearing up himself „the staff will need tons of make up to cover your eyebags, if you keep that up" he giggled, making the mood somewhat lighter.

The arena tour started.

The band tried to put on their „perfect smiling" faces for the fans. And for Changmin.

He would have wanted it this way, they were sure.

When the host asked about Changmin, a tear escaped form Jaejoong's eye and Yunho explained that his lover was worried about their son and tried hard to smile that toothy smile of his.

The show ended without any really fucked-up mistakes from the crew nor the band and they headed backstage for cooling off. A member of the staff got the their usual drinks. They taught it was weird, because he or she was wearing a mask and it wasn't usual for their staff to fall ill. Junsu wiped away his tears and took his bottle and drank it with one go.

Finally at 12 in the night they reached to their usual hotel. They were exhausted and decided to change rooms to cuddle up with their loved ones – Yunho with Jaejoong and Yoochun with Junsu.

In the middle on the night, Junsu woke up and felt discused for some reason. Sweat dripping from his forehead,he felt damn cold. His hands were shaking and lower lip trembling. Yoochun opened his eyes as he saw his baby-dolphinboy dash to the toilet.

„Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, yawning and sleep in his eyes until he heard a ghastly scream from his lover.

He rushed towards the said man, trying to pull up his PJs that had been hangin too low.

When Yoochun reached to the door, he saw Junsu puking into the toilet bowl. He rushed close to him to hold his hair back when he saw blood. Junsu was puking blood. Yoochun was tearing his hair, when he called the ambulance and caressed his lover's back lovingly, saying I love you's in his hair.

Suddenly, Junsu stopped vomiting and looked into Yoochun's eyes shockingly, scaring the daylights out of him.

„Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Junsu turned his head towards the toilet bowl again, to vomit. But this time it wasn't blood. It was his intestines. One by one, his guts were coming out from his opened mouth.

The ambulance was there just in time and they carried Junsu into the van, Yoochun following like a kicked puppy, tears falling down his face.

He realized what had happened, when Junsu's doctor came to him and said that someone had tried to poison him. And he knew oh-so-well, who it was. That masked motherfucker!

Yoochun quickly called Jaejoong to ask if they had drunk the liquid from the staff. He heaved a sight of relief when he heard noes from the other end.

After that, the man rushed to his lover and held his hand tightly.

Junsu looked pale. His hair was all messed up and his lips were almost blue. The doctor said he was in a critical condicion.

The three worried men sat next to a sleeping Junsu, when his doctor entered the hospital room.

„What happened to him?" Yoochun begged, still holding onto his loved one.

„I'm sorry to say that to you, but Junsu had taken Ipicac Syrup, a very serious dose of it." He answered, looking at Yoochun's hand with somewhat discust, but continued.

„Junsu's condicion is very critical. Almost 50 per cent of his intestines had been vomitted out and we tried to commute it." The doctor left after touching Yoochun's shoulder in sympathy.

Junsu died two hous after trasferred to the hospital.

Yoochun couldn't handle it anymore. He held onto the dead body between his hands and kissed Junsu's blue lips.

„I love you.. I love you Junsu. You can't die! I love you, God damnit!" he cried.

„He loved you, too.." Yunho said silently, touching Yoochun's hand.

„We'll get her!" he said harshly, affirming his grip on Jaejoong.

And Junsu was gone, just like Changmin was.


	4. Chapter 4

Week 3:

The hospital coudn't hold the lost of Xiah Junsu for long and the press announced : Death of a legenday singer of DBSK – Xiah Junsu. It was announced as an accident of some sort and Yoochun was ragged. It wasn't some mistake, it was a murder!

Jaejoong calmed him down somehow, by Yunho's surprise.

„What are we going to do now?" Yoochun asked with a tired voice.

A sigh escaped from Yunho's throat.

„You're not going to sleep alone. We are going to stick together, until they find that bitch, who did this to Min and Su." He said a bit angrily.

Jae giggled, but stopped, when he saw his lover's face.

But Yunho smiled back at Jae.

„Don't worry, I won't let her get you. Not in a million years." He said and kissed Jaejoong lovingly.

Even too lovingly for Yoochun's liking.

„I'm going to my room. And the cops are all over the place. She can't get here. And seems like you two need a time alone" Yoochun winked at the blushing couple infront of him.

The door knocked closed and Yunho turned to meet Jaejoong's face just inches away from his.

„It's been long, baby.." he smiled. The smile filled with lust.

„Too long.." Jaejoong giggled and pressed his lips onto his lover, tiptoeing.

Yunho pushed the smaller one onto the bed and pulled his shirt up to play with Jaejoong's hardened nipples which earned a lound moan from the smaller one.

Yunho grinned and licked over Jaejoong's left nipple, which was more sensitive than the other one.

„Aah! Yunho.. that tickles!" Jaejoong giggled and pulled his knees onto his chest. Yunho laughed and kissed the other one again, this time more passionately. Jaejoong squirmed as he felt himself hardening and turned them over, until he was the one ontop on Yunho.

Jae quickly straddled the other man by the waist and started licking Yunho's sweet spot – the piece of skin between his shoulderblade and neckline.

Yunho moaned louder than before (If that's even „une possieble" task).

„Ride me.." he moaned out harshly.

„I'll be glad to" Jaejoong glared towards his lover and positioned his lover's member inside him. He screamed at the intrudion of his tight whole that had been vacant for more than 3 weeks now. He continued to ride out their orgasms until they heard thumbling next door – the door Yoochun was in.

„What the hell was that?" Jaejoong whispered into Yunho's ear, rumbling the sheets around them with his hands, Yunhos member still inside the smaller man.

Yunho grumbled in a whinig voice :"Booo.. we're not finished yet!"

They heard cops entering Yoochun's room and Jae kissed Yunho's swollen lips.

„You're right. He's probably alright and just got hit by a baseball or something"

They continued their lovemaking scene.

The same time – in Yoochun's room.

The said man stumbeld into his room, while the lights were still out. Yoochun lit the little lamp next to his bed and took off his hoodie.

He sat on the bed, missing the scent and tenderness of his Junsu.

Suddenly he saw a white, almost a light blue fugure just a couple of meters away fom him, in the corner. The figure's eyes were drilling holes into Yoochun's scull.

„You.." the man hissed, as he remembered what happened to his lover.

The figure didn't move for a while, just stared with angry godforsaken eyes.

„You.. bitch!" he sweared, staring back at her and pulled himself up from the bed.

The woman attacked him while groaning :"You want to take Yunho away from me!"

Yoochun flew back on the bed. She bit off his ear and that thing was now down on the ground, bleeding.

Yoochun yelped at the sudden attack, but pushed her harshly on the ground.

„I'm going to kill you for what you did to my Junsu!" he threatened, finding something sharp around the half-lidden room.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground with a loud thump, the woman on him with a knife.

She stabbed him in the heart repeatedly. Yoochun felt stinging pain until he noticed, what the woman ontop of her was doing.

She took out his still thumping heart and bit it. She was freaking eating his heart.

„Yunho doesn't love you.." he whispered and popped off.

Yoochun was no more.

The cops found a woman straddling Yoochun, something in her mouth that she dropped from the sudden light. Blood was dripping out of her mouth as she ran and jumped out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 4:

Yunho woke up because of the sunrays that were pinching his eyes and nose lightly. He turned to look at the man sleeping peacefully next to him. Jaejoong's hair was out of shape and he had eyebags, but he was still the prettiest thing on earth to Yunho (and to all of us, yes). After 20 minutes of intense staring, Yunho noticed the clock – it was past already 12. And they were having their interview today. He quickly woke his lover and hurried towards Yoochun's room, but stopped, when he saw strands that said "POLICE" all over his door.

„Wh-what happened here?" he asked blankly.

The officer answered :"There has been a murder, sir. You can't go in there."

Yunho stood there. Just stood there. Until a half-naked Jaejoong came to ask him where the heck he was.

Jaejoong held tightly onto Yunho's hand, when the priest said his blessings and sent Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun to the „paradise". All their relatives and close friends stood next to the three graves as they were placed into their holes.

Jaejoong wanted to cry so badly, but knew that he had to be strong for his fans that were sobbing and observing from afar.

„You can cry, you know." Yunhowhispered, tear falling onto Jaejoong's hair.

„I can't. I promised myself." He tried to smile back at the taller man, who scooped him into his embrace. And the tears came. They came live on the national TV. All over the world. Three great men were dead – killed by some lunatic-woman-thingy.

Jaejoong and Yunho pulled their black sunglasses on and walked towards the entrance, before the press would suffocate them both with idiotic questions.

The whole week Yunho never left Jaejoong's side. Even in the toilet. Especially not in the toilet!

Jaejoong giggled as he pushed Yunho out of the door:

„Come on.. leave before me. I'm coming right after you. Just have to do something first." He smiled.

„But Joongie—„ he whined.

„I'll be right there, honey" Jaejoong giggled and pushed the door closed infront of his lover.

He headed towards the drawer on his side of the bed and grabbed a little box with a heart chape. He quickly opened it, to make sure IT was still in there. Yup, the golden bracelet that said „Yu mean the world to me" stood still in the soft fabric of the black box. Jaejoong smiled and pushed the box into his jeans-pocket. He turned aroud happily and saw a blue figure with messed-up hair infront of him, that hissed:

„Yunho doesn't love you! He loves ME! He loves only ME!" she yelled and sped towards him.

She pushed the man fiercely to the wall, which caused Jaejoong to lose conscious. She took out a syringe and injected him with acetaminophen so he would fall into a brain coma.

While the man was helplessly dying on the ground, the woman was sheading a piece of his cheeck and pulled it infont of her eyes.

„Mm.. Your skin is really beautiful, Jaejoong" she sang and pulled the piece of flesh onto her own cheek, as if making herself another face.

Downstairs, Yunho was getting worried. He knew Jaejoong told him to wait downstairs but he couldn't. He rushed back upstairs as quick as he could.

When he opened the door, he saw something gruesome. A half of Jaejoong's face was cut off and a woman was standing next to the wall, startled about the flinging of bedroom door.

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yunho shouted as hard as he could, rushing to jaejoong.

The man lieing on the ground moved his hand towards his jean-pocket.

Yunho yelled again :"What did you do to my Joongie?" eyes filled with haterit.

„Honey, I got rid of the obsticles between us.." she replied with an angelic voice as Yunho checked Jaejoong's pulse. There was none. His love life was gone. Forever. Jaejoong's hand lied inside his jean-pocket and Yunho took it out, while a black heart-shaped box fell on the ground next to the blood. Yunho pushed the thing into his own pocket and stood up.

„You.. you idiot! What are you doing? Are you mad? You killed the person I love the most in this world!" he looked into her eyes.

„But honey.." she said, walking towards the said man.

„Don't you 'honey' me!" he shouted and took the gun from her beltbuckle, pointing it towards the mad woman infront of him.

Yunho touched his pocket and took the box out. He opened it slowly, still pointing his gun towards the woman. Tears escaped from his eyes when he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Yunho quickly put it around his arm and took a deep breath.

He took the gun and shot a bullet through his head.

Next day:

Changmin woke up, panting hard. He was too scared to look around him, so he covered his body with a soft blanket again. After a while, he took a deep breath and got up, still tugging the warm fabric with him. He tiptoed to the nearest room to his.

He peeked inside and saw Jaejoong nuzzling up agains Yunho's neck while the taller one was snoring lightly. Changmin closed the door again.

He went to the next room, opposte of YunJae's and peeked in. Junsu's legs pere tangled up with Yoochun's and the older one's arms were all over Junsu's body and it felt like he was suffocating. But Changmin didn't care. He sighed again as he closed the second door.

„God damnit! I'll never watch a Horror Movie Marathon with you guys. Never again." He mumbled and went to eat in the kitchen until he heard the doorbell...

EU KYUNG KYUNG, do you really think I would kill my cutie-pies? :3


End file.
